The Forgotten City of the Damned
by Spookie-chan
Summary: /Bioshock-Kingdom Hearts Crossover/ Rapture is known as a paradise; a sanctuary from this horrid world we live in. But what if that sanctuary vanished and the people living there turned into monsters? Will Sora and Roxas survive?
1. Chapter 1: Enter the City of the Damned

The Forgotten City of the Damned

A cross-over between the popular game _Bioshock_ and with of course _Kingdom Hearts 2_.

**Rated M** for possible Lemony goodness, excessive violence, and language. Have fun

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney; Bioshock belongs to 2K Games and/or Ken Levine._

_Ash and Erica are mine and I may change it up abit as far as the game's storyline goes._

* * *

**Background story / Introduction:**

Andrew Ryan wanted to create a utopia where it would be completely self-sufficient and a haven for the creative and successful. He succeeded and in turn, turned his people —Rapture's citizens —into power hungry monsters feeding off of the drugs ADAM and EVE that give you special abilities and strength but have nasty, mind altering, side effects with excessive use of the drug. Sora enters this god forsaken world and just like the main character in _Bioshock_, Jack, he too must find his way out of the city avoiding the temptations of ADAM and the monsters that inhabit the failed "paradise" of Rapture that it once aspired to be. With the help of Roxas, which he in turn falls in love with; will the two find safety in this restless place where there is danger around every corner?

**Chapter 1: Enter the City of the Damned**

Sora sighed while sitting in the captain's chair of the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy also sat in their respected seats right next to the brunette. The three had just come from Hollow Bastian and they were all pretty worn out, especially Sora. The down side was that he had just found out that when they killed heartless it released hearts that intern helped fuel the Organization's plans for using Kingdom Hearts to get their lost hearts back. He felt betrayed and depressed as the memory replayed in his head.

'What can we possibly do now? Which world do we need to go?' the brunette thought as he steered the ship in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

Donald and Goofy thought it would be best just to leave him be until he felt better to talk. They all just sat there in silence watching the worlds go by carelessly.

"Port Royal sound good guys?" Sora asked half-heartedly. The two nodded and Sora gave them a small smile to let them know he was, in fact getting over himself. 'Yeah Port Royal, that sounds good. Fight some pirates; see if Jack needs any help… fun.' He thought sighing once again.

Upon arriving to the pirate-ridden world, something caught Sora's attention. 'A new world? …no, it can't be…' the brunette thought as he examined this foreign world. "Hey! Donald! Goofy! I think I found a new world we haven't been too yet!" he exclaimed looking back at the two.

There was silence and a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Garsh Sora, are you feel'n alright?" Goofy asked and Donald agreed.

"Huh?" Sora said bluntly before looking back out and at the foreign world that was in plain view of the ship. The brunette was utterly confused on how he was the only one that could see the world and his friends could not. Puzzled, Sora turned back to question the two once more but they were frozen, frozen in time. In fact time just seemed to slow to a complete stand-still.

'What the hell is going on?!' he thought starting to panic. The brunette looked around frantically searching for an answer, until, that is, it slapped him in the face.

"That foreign world!!" He blurted out looking at the only susceptible culprit. Then he noticed the world was pulling the ship in. Starting to panic even more now he began to look for some way out of this predicament. Again he looked at the strange world that was sucking him along with the ship. It seemed to have this sickening aura around it though it held Sora in a trance, hypnotizing him. He was then jerked from his trance and thrown aggressively into the windshield of the ship. Knocked unconscious and with no one to pilot the ship, it hurled toward the unknown planet at record speed.

Unknowingly Sora's life was about to take a drastic turn, as soon as that ship entered the planet's atmosphere.

Floating… Drifting… Sinking… Falling into darkness with no way out.

"Sora!" a voice called out to him. It was pure and full of warmth.

Nnngghh…

"Sora! Wake up now!" the voice again. He'd sworn he had heard it before.

No… mmm… five more minutes.

"No you need to get up now! Open your eyes!"

Sora opened his eyes slowly finding himself submerged in water with no oxygen. Struggling to swim up to the surface he noticed he was no longer in the ship and once he was above the surface found the ship sinking into the bottomless abyss below.

"No!!" the brunette exclaimed trying to swim over and recover his only way out of this world. His attempt to save the bucket-of-bolts failed and it sunk like a rock to the bottom of the ocean.

There went his only hope of getting off this godforsaken world. "Damn it all!!" Sora cried feeling helpless and weak watching the ship sink.

It was night and the water was beyond warm. The brunette began to shiver, looking for anything that would aid him in his time of need. His sapphire eyes lit up at the huge modern-day light house that seemed to have died long ago, a month? Maybe even two? Sora shook his head, wondering about the history of this mysterious lighthouse didn't matter. All that mattered was dry warm land. He swam towards the lighthouse noticing that there were stairs that lead up and over into the lighthouses' base. Climbing up and onto the first step he walked over to see huge stone-like doors. They beckoned for his entry inside, hypnotizing the naive brunette. Being so he made entry into the base of the lighthouse, not thinking of who-or what-could be within its walls. Once inside the doors shut almost immediately making the poor boy jump. "Good God!" he swore looking back. He was in darkness for only a split second before lights blinked on revealing the room. It wasn't that big of a room but a stone staircase led downwards to another room, while the room that Sora was in had a statue of what looked like a very powerful man. Curious the brunette went over to examine the statue more closely. There was writing engraved on the base of the statue. "Andrew Ryan…" he read memorizing the name so he would forget.

Getting restless Sora made his way down the stairs. As he made his way down the winding stairs old-fashioned music started to play. It was beginning to creep him out. "Well somebody has a poor taste in music…or I'm just in a different time frame in this world…freaky for sure." He didn't really know why he thought out loud. Maybe it was to calm his nerves? He shrugged as he came to the end of the staircase. He stared in awe at what he saw. A small submarine-like vessel was stationed right in front of the brunette also waiting for someone to walk right on into its confines'. Sora never saw anything like it before and it reminded him vaguely of the gummi ship. Maybe this was his way out?

"Be careful Sora! I don't like the look of this…"

"What? Who said that?" Sora called to the mysterious voice, but no one replied.

The brunette shook his head, believing he was only hallucinating because of dehydration. With that he moved forward and into the vessel sitting down on the seat that is provided for him. A lever sat in the dead center of the contraption and as a curious and anxious as Sora was he pulled it. The sub started to move with a jerk and the lights shut off suddenly. Shrieking he calmed himself looking over at a radio device on the wall with a blinking red light. The brunette decided to press it hoping that he would calm down. Taking deep breaths he looked outside of the sub looking at the magnificent underwater utopia that was being displayed before him as the recording played:

_I am Andrew Ryan and I am here to ask you a question:  
Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his own brow? _

_No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor.  
No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God.  
No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. _

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something  
different. I chose the impossible. I chose..._

_**Rapture**._

Sora was speechless during the recording and was still in a trance-like state when it ended. This man, Andrew Ryan, sounded pretty powerful and serious about this philosophy he was talking about. The man sounded so serious it shook the brunette to the core. Terrifying confidence was draped in the man's voice and it frightened him.

The boy snapped out of his trance went the vessel came to a jerking stop to wherever it was supposed to station. Looking out of the submarine and into what looked like a train station would. Well an abandon one at least. It was dark, extremely dark, with the exception of the walls of reinforced glass that let in the ocean's dark-green glow. The whole place seemed to glow. With the whole place in pretty much ruins with discarded suitcases scattered everywhere. 'What a mess…' he thought as he prepared to open the sub's door.

"Sora! Don't open the door!"

A face of a girl appeared in the window of the submarine. She looked only a few years older than Sora. She had short blonde hair and she was wearing what looked like one of those fancy feathered masks only hers had short blue feathers at each end of the gold-colored mask. She was wearing a torn blue dress that come down to her knees with each of the sleeves torn off. Her left hand seemed to be on fire and she was holding a hook-like weapon in her hand scraping down the side of the vessel. With an insane look in her eyes she called behind her "Hey! Erica! Come see what I found! A real live person! But he's not like us he's all normal! Isn't that awesome?!" she giggled slightly. Looking back at Sora she flipped her hair, the tips were stained red with blood. The boy backed away from the door frightened at the girl that was behind the door. "aw! Don't stay in that tin can! Come out and play! Me and Erica won't bite, much…" she giggled again scraping the sub shaking it also. The brunette just shook his head.

"Ash… stop playing around with him and get the boy out!" another females voice called out behind the blond. He assumed that it was the one Ash called "Erica".

"Alrighty! Right away Eri!" Ash saluted to the other girl and jumped cheerfully onto the vessel that the brunette was in. "Gahh!" he cried out as the sub shook more and more, then came this ear-splitting scratching noise that was coming from the top of the sub. A hole was forming. She's trying to get in here!! Sora thought as he panicked, thinking of a possible way to handle the situation. He decided to make a run for it.

Sora quickly opened the door to the sub and ran out of there as fast as he could. Up the stairs and into what would be called the "lobby". "Eh?! Erica, he's coming your way!" the blond girl said disappearing from the top of the sub and onto the ceiling. The brunette continued to run like a maniac until he came face to face with the other girl he assumed was 'Erica'. She had tan skin, long curly black hair, and a huge drill for a hand that seemed to come alive. She was also wearing torn formal attire like the other girl, but didn't have on a mask only a bandage around her head.

"Here's the mouse that wondered in our territory." She laughed bitterly and continued "Mind if we have a snack? Us Splicers don't get to see normal humans such as you very often. We usually fight among our kind to get our beloved elixir ADAM or even EVE." Her eye's, he noticed, were blood red and longed for something. The frightened brunette backed away from the monster, too scared to summon his keyblade.

Erica raised her drill ready to attack the boy "What's the matter? Scared?" she laughed deviously as she lunged in, her intentions quite clear. Sora dodged just in time making a run for it while Erica was busy. "Trying to get away mousey?!" the other girl appeared in front of him smiling and also getting ready to slash away with her hook-like weapon. Luckily Sora dodged her attack also making a desperate sprint for the other room. He could hear the two girls running after him like he was their prey and they didn't seem like they were letting him go so soon. Faster and faster he ran until he saw in front of him only a few feet away a railing. He would have to slow down to make a sharp turn down he believed were stairs on either side of the railing that led into a larger room. He slowed down but not enough to make the turn as he tripped of a piece of wood and tumbled over the rail to the floor below. It wasn't that far of a fall but it still left Sora feeling too worn out to stand from it. The helpless brunette laid there waiting for his death, or at least to pass out.

Thundering footsteps echoed through the room and then followed a loud groan. The two girls that were chasing after Sora stopped looking down upon him from the top of the stairs. "That would be our signal to leave Ash." Erica whispered to the blond. Ash only nodded as the two fled from the scene.

The last thing Sora heard before he lost consciousness was the sound of a girl's voice and another groan. "Mr. Bubbles! Mr. Bubbles, look its angel! Wait… he's still breathing… oh well he'll be an angel soon! Teehee!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello! I've been just dieing to write this cross-over fic! i thought it was a awesome idea and i had to try it out! i hope you all like it. For my other fic's... _Keep Holding on_is probably the only one i continue besides this one. sorry i've been idle for so long. i havn't really found any inspiration untill now! Enjoy and look forward to here more from me soon!

-Spookie-chan


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel's Descent

**Chapter 2: An Angel's Descent**

He was falling. Falling into darkness that was slowly devouring him. It was cold… and strangely wet…

_Am I dead?_ He thought not daring to open his eyes in fear of what was becoming of him. After drifting for some time, he summoned the courage to open his eyes.

"You can wake up now Sora."

The brunette blinked, what looked like an angel was hovering over him, the strange thing was it looked awfully like him accept blonde hair. "Am…-ow- I in heaven?" Sora asked blinking once again having a dumbfounded look on his face. "Heaven..? More like hell…" the blond replied looking around cautiously.

"Weird… you sure you aren't an angel?" the brunette's vision still was a little blurry but he could see that the angel was of the male gender. Suddenly his head started hurting out of nowhere and He cried out in pain as the headache became more noticeable. "You must have hit your head pretty hard back there… no I'm not an angel I'm your nobody, Sora. Though I didn't think I would be telling you this now… oh here I'll look for pain killers in this first-aid kit." The blonde hurried to the first aid-kit that he'd found on a table.

Still not aware of where they were, Sora squirmed in pain yelling out if the pain got worse and calming down if it subsided. The blonde came back with a bottle as well as pain killers thanks to the first-aid kit. "Sora you're going to be having to sit up to take these." He instructed helping Sora to sit up. The brunette opened his eyes to notice that he was sitting on a semi-damp sofa and the boy, who he thought was an angel, wasn't really an angel at all. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, his head still hurting but only slightly.

"Here take this, it will make the pain go away" the blonde said handing Sora the bottle then the pills. The brunette looked at them for a second then put them in his mouth drinking them down with the drink. The liquid burned his throat slightly which made him cough. "W-what did you give me…? (cough) It sort of tastes like-- (cough) --alcohol or something…" He managed to cough out before setting the bottle down on the table in front of them.

"Yeah I think its beer or something along those lines; sorry I could find anything else." The blonde replied looking around not letting his guard down for a second. Sora looked up at his savior, mesmerized by his sapphire eyes and angelic features. "You do know that staring is rude, Sora." The blonde said with an eyebrow raised. Sora's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and looked away. "Oh! Sorry….. Hey you haven't told be your name yet or how you got here, since I'm guessing that you belong inside of Me." the brunette questioned the angelic boy as he laughed slightly, easing up from his tense state.

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that. Anyway, I'm Roxas your nobody and I think that when you took that nasty fall off the railing I sort of separated from you. It really freaked me out when at one moment I was in you and the next out in the world. When I saw you knocked unconscious on the ground I panicked. I 

knew that I had to protect you, so I carried you out of that room and found this one. It looked comfortable enough so I laid you down on this sofa and well here we are." The blonde explained while Sora sat and continued to stare. A little annoyed and uncomfortable at the brunette's stare he poked him in the forehead. "Sora! I told you that's rude! Plus it freaks me out." Roxas complained as the brunette rubbed his forehead.

They acted much like brothers would, as far as bickering and complaining went, but there was something that was bonding the two boys together that wasn't brotherly at all. Both could feel something amazing coming between them but neither could place the feeling. It was foreign to both boys and they kept quiet about it. At least for now...

**-x-**

One of the two girls from before was looking upon the boys from the shadows. Ash studied them and knew that she had to let her partner in crime know that there were two of them rather than just one now. She smiled deviously at the thought of just killing them right then in there. It would be quick and easy, but the odds were against her. She just decided to leave the two be for now, deciding it would be best if Erica were with her when the time was right. The blonde left the two boys, withdrawing into the shadows of the abandon metropolis.

The two girls weren't the only ones who knew of Sora's and Roxas's arrival, the big boss man himself was watching them with his video cameras planted all throughout the city. Ryan didn't like the fact that two boys were in his city, though on the brink of destruction it might be. "Spies…" he spat. "No good rotten dogs from the government trying to take my secrets for their own selfish reasons. Damn those ignorant bastards."

He continued, staring at the screen that showed the two boys. Then his frown turned into a smug smile "but they won't last too long in my forgotten city." He muttered moving his hand over to a red flashing button. Ryan pressed the button and held it while he talked into the microphone that was in front of him.

**-x-**

The two boys were sitting in silence, tons of things going on in their heads. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came on over the intercom that was so pleasantly placed in a corner on the ceiling. This made Sora jump and grab onto Roxas's arm. The blonde looked at Sora who let him go quickly, the brunette's cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment. Roxas continued to look at Sora until his attention was diverted to the intercom. The brunette's attention was also put onto the intercom as a man started to talk. Sora immediately recognized the voice. It was Andrew Ryan.

"Welcome my young guests to my forgotten metropolis! How it was that you stumbled across its greatness is beyond my comprehension. Being a few leagues under the sea makes this city pretty hard to find, though with that lighthouse it is pretty easy? Never mind that though," Ryan paused while he collected himself for his true intentions of this broadcast. "How you managed to get here isn't important, what is important is who sent you here and how am I going to deal with troublemakers such as yourself?"

Roxas was the first to understand what Ryan was trying to put out. "We weren't sent by anyone! We were somehow brought here!" he yelled at the intercom, but Ryan went on.

"Ha! Denying it won't get you anywhere, at least while I am in command here. Try and escape my city! You won't survive for long!" the intercom shut off with another beep while Andrew Ryan's voice echoed throughout Rapture.

"This is bad" Sora finally managed to say.

"You think?"The blonde replied while sighing deeply. "We should try to find a way out of this place…"

Sora nodded in agreement "Oh sorry about earlier. I am a little jumpy when it comes to these types of situations…." The brunette apologized smiling nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Roxas smiled back his cheeks reddened at the brunette's gorgeous smile "No problem, I know it's pretty creepy here. Well let's get moving" the blonde said getting up off the damp sofa gathering what was left of the first-aid kit.

The two keyblade wielders walked from the room that they were in to the room that was connected and so on. It wasn't very far until they made their way to what looked like a theater, or at least that's what it looked like down below. The two boys were looking over a railing down to the theater below. Spotlights were shown upon a corpse and a little girl. "She look—"Sora started to say to Roxas, but the blonde put his hand over his mouth and held his index finger to his lips. The brunette nodded keeping his mouth shut as Roxas took his hand away from his mouth. The blonde looked out over the lighting shaft that went across from where they were to the other side. Roxas began to walk to where the shaft began and motioned Sora to follow. He nodded and began to follow Roxas across the shaft a little nervous though about being so high up from the ground.

Roxas managed to get to the other side with little difficulty, though Sora on the other hand was having some problems. Turning around he watched as the brunette made his way slowly to the other side. The blonde noticed something from where they had started making their way across the shaft. The lighting shaft itself was coming loose and the more Sora stayed on there the more it was ready to give in. Fearful that the brunette might fall he motioned him to go a little faster. Sora nodded a little bit annoyed how his nobody was rushing him.

Just as Sora was inches away from the edge the shaft gave way and slid down until it hit the floor with a loud crash. Roxas had reached out in time to grab the brunette's hand, who was now dangling from the edge. The little girl from before had screamed when the shaft came down. Pretty soon loud bangs, that sounded much like footsteps, where coming closer to the theater. "That doesn't… ugh… sound good…" Roxas said while still holding onto the brunette for dear life. "Wait… I've heard that stomping before… eh! Roxas! Pull me up hurry! Hurry before it comes!" Sora said panicked. His nobody did has he was instructed and pulled Sora up and onto the floor above. "Is something coming?" the blonde asked once the two were standing up. "Yeah… when I passed out I heard it right before I blacked out. Something is coming… something big."

And on the ceiling above them in the darkness, Ash watched them as they walked hurriedly down the stairs.

"Have fun with that Big Daddy…" she said giggling as she went.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Yes another chapter unfolds! I tired to get it submitted earlier but it is the summer and you can't have a summer vacation without the beach! Thank you for your reviews! I knew i wasn't the only one who was both a fan of Kingdom Hearts and Bioshock! I'm looking forward to more reviews! Untill next time, Syanora!

-Spookie-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Schemes and Bad Dreams

**Chapter 3: Schemes and Bad Dreams**

The boys continued to run despite the fact they had no idea where they were going. "Roxas!? Can we take a break… please?" Sora asked to the blonde, his legs about to give out. Roxas slowed to a walk and looked back at Sora who was following close behind. Sighing he couldn't refuse being he was tired of running himself. "Yeah sure, why not? I think that… diver-_thing_ is gone now." The blonde replied as the brunette took a seat. The blonde followed sitting right next to him.

Roxas, being still on guard, looked about. They say first-impressions make all the difference, well this first impression would be a _killer_. They two boys had successfully evaded their first big-daddy, now they would have to survive the rest of the horrid city to make it out alive. Roxas wrinkled his nose as the smell of fish, mold, and blood mixed in all together in the air. This was no place for them. Everything in the city wanted to kill them; he was surprised the city itself wouldn't just come alive and devour them. The blonde rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm as it was somewhat chilly here on the ocean floor. He looked over at Sora who seemed to be shivering. "Why does this place have to be so wet?" he asked in annoyance. Roxas smiled at him in amusement

"Next time try to land us on a nice and dry planet without the whole place wanting to kill you." He said while scooting a little closer to the brunette to keep warm, or was there another reason for wanting to be so close? Sora frowned thankful for his nobody's sudden body heat. The two sat in peace enjoying the faint quiet pattering of ever-flowing water leaking into the room.

**-x-**

In the shadows lay a faint giggling of a lurking splicer. "So they managed to get past a pissed off big daddy? Their better than I gave them credit for. Oh well they won't survive Rapture for long!" Ash giggled as she left the two unfortunate boys to report back to her partner in crime.

**-x-**

"Okay Sora time to get moving again" Roxas said getting up off the cold damp floor. Sora nodded and got up also leaning on the wall for support as he got up. Roxas walked around slightly staring at an electrical sign that said _Medical Pavilion_. "That doesn't sound too inviting, huh Sora?" he said looking back over his shoulder seeing the brunette slowly walking up to him, Sora being as clumsy as he is tripped on a piece of metal just lying on the ground. Luckily Roxas caught him just in time. The two gazed at each other for quite some time before pulling away awkwardly the two slightly blushing.

"W-we better get going like you said!" Sora replied walking ahead of Roxas toward the sign. "Hey! Wait up!" the blonde called after him walking a little faster to catch up.

Suddenly an alarm went off just before Roxas could catch up to the brunette. The sudden loud noise made Sora jump and spin around looking at the blonde in confusion. A gun was fired and it startled the two boys as they saw people coming out of nowhere, but they did not look like ordinary people. They were something like a zombie but a more intelligent one, they also had tattered clothes and masks on just like the girls from before. Another gun was fired, then another. One of the bullets hit a stunned Roxas making him fall to the floor. "Roxas!!" Sora exclaimed in horror as more shots were fired. Angry now he summoned his keyblade, just in time seeing a security robot joining the squall. The brunette took out the robot first then some of the splicer's. Pretty soon Sora was growing more and more tired, was it because of the keyblade? He didn't know. Retreating he went back to Roxas who was grabbing onto his arm for dear life. Quickly the brunette helped him up, making his keyblade disappear in the process.

They made a quick escape into the archway into the entrance leading to the dreaded Medical Pavilion. Sora had a little bit of difficulty getting through the next hallway with rouge blocks of concrete lying about. Soon they were face-to-face with what looked like a door to another submarine. Left with no other plan of action the brunette carried Roxas in the door and set him down on the floor so he could shut the door.

With the door shut and Sora out of breath he went over to Roxas who was in agony. The room went dark and television screens lit up. The brunette was startled by a voice who he and Roxas recognized to be Andrew Ryan. _"So you've managed to get this far, huh boys? Well I'm impressed to say the least. Neither of you have injected yourself with my Adam or Eve and you are still managing to live!"_ with a laugh Ryan continued _"Not only that but I see you aren't ordinary spies. Fighting off my Bots and Splicer's with a giant key? It looks as if you two have power. No matter! You'll be finished soon enough!" _And with another eerie laugh the recording stopped and the chamber started to move.

"That man is crazy. Roxas are you alright??" remembering that Roxas was injured Sora went over to the blonde. Still in pain he moaned as Sora went through his pockets for the first aid kit that they had picked up. "Okay now Roxy you're going to have to tell me where you got shot." The brunette stated leaning over him. "M-my …arm." Roxas said grabbing onto his right arm. Sora nodded as he gently removed his jacket. Setting it down he examined the wound which was toward the edge of his arm. Luckily the bullet had gone through and the wound wasn't all that bad. Sora grabbed some bandages and started wrapping up his arm. As he bandaged up Roxas's arm, the chamber stopped moving and made a slight noise like it was being locked into place. The brunette looked up at the door on the opposite side from where they first came in then looked back down at Roxas who only looked up at him. "Feeling better?" he asked sounding exhausted but still managing to smile. This made the blonde smile back and nod "Yeah, much better thanks a lot." He replied sitting up and grabbing his jacket. "That's good. I'm glad you weren't badly--…" the brunette's voice trailed off as his exhaustion caught up with him and fell over. Somehow Roxas managed to catch him with his good arm and set him down gently. "I guess we're staying here for a while." The blonde sighed then looked over at Sora peacefully sleeping with a hint of pink on his cheeks.' _Adorable…_' he thought without giving it much attention to it. He let his mind wander for a couple more minutes. He suddenly broke from his thoughts upon hearing his name. Sora was talking in his sleep, well more like mumbling. Curious the blonde leaned over to hear what the brunette was saying and saw a tear slide down his cheek, then another. _'A bad dream? That is never good…'_ Roxas frowned debating on whether or not to wake him. The blonde decided to and shook him 

"Sora? …Sora?!" he said in a somewhat frantic tone. Sora's eyes opened and he looked at the blonde as more tears came down. He sat up quickly as he saw Roxas and wrapped his arms around the surprised blonde. "I-I let you die… it was horrible…" he mumbled continuing to cry. Roxas put his arms around him in an effort to comfort him "Sshh, it was only a bad dream." He eased, running his hand up and down his back.

They sat there for quite some time before realizing the awkwardness of the situation. Sora had calmed down a bit and the first to pull away. "I-I… I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to start crying over a silly dream. L-let's get moving." The brunette said his face still red from crying.

Roxas taken slightly aback nodded putting on his jacket, then standing up. "Yeah. We should try to avoid using our keyblades. From what I saw it looked like it was sucking the life out of you." He winced slightly because of his arm and walked toward the door. Sora looked puzzled "but how are we supposed to fight those things without our weapons?" he stood up and walked over to Roxas still confused. The blonde handed Sora a rifle he snagged from the floor. "As they say: when in Rome, do as the Romans do." Roxas replied with a smug smile. The brunette stared at the gun "but I don't know how to use-"before he could finish Roxas put his index finger to the brunette's lips. "Just aim for a vital spot ant fire. Don't worry about bullets I've got some." He explained turning away from the flustered brunette to open the door. Sora blinked utterly dumbfounded at his other's knowledge. "But-but how'd you know that?!" the brunette asked still somewhat flustered. Managing to open the door with one good arm Roxas turned to his other "it's called watching how your enemy's fight. Your should try to do more of that." The blonde replied stepping out of the chamber and into the new environment. The brunette blinked and pouted at his advice walking out of the chamber himself.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Andrew Ryan was busy thinking of a way to get rid of these new troublesome pests if they do survive to find him. Having thought up some ideas and written them down he began to grow tired and left to find some peace. However, Ryan wasn't the only one who had plans for the new comers. Atlas, Ryan's rival, had overheard about their visit and was busy making plans for them. He would need to gain their trust, something he assumed he would have no problem doing. This would help himself to rise in power over Ryan and control Rapture, what was left of it anyway. That being said he was now in the monitor room looking to see where the boys were. Having snuck in there he had to look quickly before Ryan came back. Seeing that they were just entering the Medical Pavilion, he quickly left to set his plans into motion.

**-x-**

The boys had stepped out into the plaza where they could see the barely hanging Medical Pavilion sign just above them. Sora scooted closer to Roxas a bit afraid of what might pop out at any second. The blonde noticed this and put an arm on his shoulder. "Come on Sora lighten up. I'm the one who should be worried, I'm injured and without a weapon at the moment. You're the one with the weapon." He said trying to comfort him. "Yeah that's easy for you to say… you at least know something about this gu— mmff?!" before he could finish Roxas put his hand over the brunette's mouth. "Shhh! I hear more of them." He whispered pointing in the direction of the voices. Sora nodded as they walked across the blood-stained floor and made their way farther into the Pavilion, killing a couple splicers along the way.

Even though the two boys had a rough start, they were starting to get the hang of surviving Rapture.

And making their way into each other's hearts…

As so it seemed impossible to love in a situation like this, they were making due just fine.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hello again! I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and comments. It's nice to hear from you guys and it gives me the warm fuzzies. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to Meep-chan for making me get back on the story. On another matter: as you read, yes Sora and Roxas can use their Keyblades but only in short periods of time due to fatigue. That means the longer they have them out the more tired they become. And yes I would never recomend giving Sora a rifle... the consequences could be deadly! o.o;;  
I hope you are enjoying the fic so far! Sorry for being so slow on updating. Have a happy summer!


End file.
